One Tree Hill's Romeo and Juliet
by CayAlex
Summary: Lucas is her Romeo and Brooke is his Juliet. Their lives are tragically intertwined forever; as well as the rest of the town's lives. Rated for strong language and situations, subject to change.
1. Act I

A/N: So I wrote this for an English project a while back after reading Romeo and Juliet. It's basically R&J OTH style. It really doesn't look like an actual story because it's a play, sort of, I guess. The characters are a little different from the show because I had to change them to make the plot fit. And finally I'll stop bugging you, but things may be messed up, but that's because I was up until 5 that morning writing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the plot for that matter.

_Keith, Head of Scott household  
Karen, wife to Scott  
Lucas, son to Scott  
Haley James, niece to Scott  
Nate, friend to Lucas, son to Mayor Scott  
Coach Durham a.k.a. Whitey, Basketball coach  
Skills, friend to Lucas  
Assistant Coach  
Richard, Head of Davis Household  
Victoria Davis, wife of Davis  
Brooke, daughter of Davis  
Tim, nephew of Davis  
Rachel, friend of Brooke  
Chase, nephew of Mayor Scott  
Mayor Dan Scott  
Owen, drug dealer_

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Act I, Scene I

_Enter Tim and Haley._

_Haley._ Get away from the café. You know that no one wants you around here so why bother.  
_Tim._ I don't know what you're talking about. I was just walking home and all of sudden you start harassing me. And here I thought you, Haley, was a good little girl like you're parents raised you to be.  
_Haley._ I just don't want to clean up the mess when you and your cronies destroy everything, like usual.

_Enter Mr. and Mrs. Davis._

_Victoria._ What do you think you're doing talking to my nephew like that? Don't you have some tables to clean? God knows you and your family need the money.  
_Richard._ Honey, be nice. We wouldn't want to upset the young lady she might go and tell her uncle and aunt. Then we'll be in trouble.  
_Haley._ Oh that is so mature, how old are you supposed to be 60.  
_Victoria. _ That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?

_Enter Karen._

_Karen._ Get out of hear before I call the cops.

_Enter Mayor Scott._

_Mayor._ That is enough. This is the third time you have argued over meaningless things. If there is one more fight, I will have you all arrested. Do you hear me?

_Exit all but Karen and Haley._

_Karen._ Where is Lucas? I know he's not feeling well, but he doesn't seem to tell me anything. Do you know anything; do you know what's going on?  
_Haley._ Sorry Karen. I wish I did. He doesn't tell me anything either. I don't know, maybe it's that teen angst my parents are always raving about with my sister, Taylor. He's probably out at River Court. Do you want me to go talk to him?  
_Karen._ Please, would you do that?

_Exit Karen._

Scene II

_Enter Lucas and Haley._

_Haley._ There you are. Karen has been looking everywhere for you.  
_Lucas._ Well I've been here since dawn. I got a big game in a few weeks; I need to shape up.  
_Haley._ What's going on with you? You don't need to shape up, that's what practice is for. You never do this. Come on, you can tell me. I'm your best friend. I promise not to tell a word to anybody.  
_Lucas._ Nothing, just have a lot on my mind. Okay, okay, fine. You remember Peyton, right?  
_Haley._ How could I forget? She's the angsty blonde cheerleader that doesn't even want to be a cheerleader. It's the total cliché.  
_Lucas._ Anyway, I kind of like her. But she's dating Nate and she has her eyes on Jake, some kid from the team.  
_Haley._ Well I really don't know what to say. All I can tell you is to move on, there are dozens of girls at school lining up to date you. Why don't you check them out? See if any is worth your precious time.  
_Lucas._ Fine, but I'm not making any guarantees.  
_Haley. _That's all that I ask for. Hey, I heard there is a party going on tonight. It's the perfect way to meet girls.

_Exit all._

Scene III

_Enter Brooke and Victoria._

_Victoria._ So, I know you're still in high school, but soon you will be graduating and you should probably start thinking about having an heir to your father's fortune. Now, I know there are countless numbers of good-looking men in Tree Hill, but you need the best looking and the richest. The perfect man for you is Chase Adams.  
_Brooke._ Mother, are you seriously trying to set up an arranged marriage for me. God, I'm only seventeen. I want to live a little. I want to go to college and have the party life. I don't want to be sitting at home watching the kids and cooking dinner at twenty.  
_Victoria._ Don't you dare speak to me in that tone, young lady? I was your age when I married your father. No, I didn't like missing out on a lot of things, but I dealt with it. I dealt with it because I was the dutiful daughter and wife. At least look at him tonight. If you don't want to, your father and I won't make you marry him. All I am asking is that you consider him. I love you and I don't want to see the money our family has worked so hard to get, to watch it be all thrown away because your decided so-called love was more important than your own flesh and blood's accomplishments.

_Exit Victoria._

Scene IV

_Enter Lucas, Haley, and Nate._

_Lucas. _You told me we were going to a party. You never told me it was Davis' party. You know we both could get into a lot of trouble. Both Davis and my parents are going to get extremely angry if they find out we're here.  
_Haley._ Chill out. No one is going to know. There are people that don't even go to our school here. They don't care.  
_Nate. _Yeah man. And here I thought Haley was the wimp. You're just too scared because you know Peyton is going to be there and you can't handle watching her crawl all over Jake. I'm dating the woman and I don't even care. That's probably because I do the same thing, just not with Jake. I know your problem; you're a lover and not a fighter. If you really wanted Peyton, you would start beating up Jake, survival of the fittest.  
_Lucas. _Whatever. Let's get this over with, shall we?

_Exit all._

Scene V

_Enter Haley and Lucas._

_Lucas._ So this is boring. The food sucks. The music sucks. This party sucks.  
_Haley. _Don't be such a downer. Embrace it all. So the food is a little stale, I'd expect more from a Davis, but we've had worse. Okay the music may suck, but at least people are dancing. The only way you're going to get over Peyton is if you go dance with someone.

_Enter Tim._

_Tim._ What do you think you're doing here? Last time I checked nobody invited you.  
_Lucas._ Oh and those college guys from Pennsylvania here for spring break were on the list, too?  
_Tim._ They're welcome, unlike you. Nobody cares for Scotts at any party. They just suck the fun out of everything.  
_Haley._ Okay boys, can we please not fight? You're making a scene and you don't want to ruin your cousin's party. I'm sure she would be very angry with you, if you did that. After all this is the annual Davis spring beach bash.  
_Tim._ Who was talking to you, little girl?

_Enter Brooke._

_Brooke. _Hey, what are you doing, Tim? Leave them alone. If you ruin this party, I'm sure your precious aunt and uncle will gladly kick you out of their house. Considering this must cost them a fortune every year, I think they'd want the party going till sunrise.  
_Tim._ What do you care about those losers? He's just a wannabe basketball player and she's the lonely tutor girl.  
_Brooke._ I don't care. I just don't want this party ruined. Victoria would not be pleased with any of us.

_Exit Tim and Haley._

_Brooke. _Sorry about that. Tim gets carried away sometimes.  
_Lucas._ No it's okay. That kid is a jerk; he deserves whatever's coming to him.  
_Brooke._ What makes you think you know him? Just because he likes pushing people around doesn't mean that he's a bad kid. Sure, he can be down right cruel, but other times he's the sweetest guy I've seen. He just does stupid stuff, that's all.  
_Lucas._ Sorry. So are you one of his worshippers? Are you one of those girls who fain over him at the slightest movement?  
_Brooke._ Ha, no. No, I would never stoop that low if I ever felt that way about him. Too bad my only feelings for him are strictly platonic, huh? He's practically my brother. We grew up with each other, I consider his parents my second set of parents.  
_Lucas._ Oh. Ya, I feel the same way about my cousin, Haley. The 'tutor girl' as Tim puts it. If nobody knew we were related, they'd think we were dating. I just don't see Haley in that way, ever.  
_Brooke._ Well it was nice meeting you, but I better go mingle with the rest of the guests. See you around…  
_Lucas._ Luke  
_Brooke._ See you around Luke.

_Exit Brooke._

_Lucas._ Wait I never got your name?

_Enter Rachel._

_Lucas. _Hey, do you know that girl I was just talking to?  
_Rachel._ I hope so; I'm her best friend. And I'd expect you to know as well. She is the host of this party. You were just talking to Brooke Davis, Lucas.  
_Lucas._ How do you know my name?  
_Rachel_. This is a small town and I've been watching you. I hope you know what you're doing.

_Exit Lucas._

_Enter Brooke._

_Brooke. _Hey, I saw you talking with that hot blonde guy. Who is he? I've never seen him at any of my parties. Maybe at school, but I've never really noticed him.  
_Rachel._ That guy my dear would be Lucas, Lucas Scott.  
_Brooke._ What are we James Bond now? This is not good. I think I like my enemy. No never mind this could be very good. This is the perfect way to make Victoria so mad. God I love my life.  
_Rachel._ You are seriously insane. You're playing with fire.  
_Brooke._ You can't play with fire, when the one you're playing with is cold.

_Exit all._


	2. Act II

Act II, Scene I

_Enter Brooke and Lucas._

_Brooke._ Well, well, well, if it isn't Luke. You never told me you were Lucas Scott.  
_Lucas._ And you never told me you were Brooke Davis.  
_Brooke._ I didn't think I had to.  
_Lucas._ So, what are you doing out here so late, in the dumps of Tree Hill?  
_Brooke._ I'm not going to get mugged. After all, like you said this is Tree Hill. And to answer your question, I was out for a walk; I needed to get away from Richard and Victoria. And I know that all the basketball players come out here to shoot hoops after the games, or on weekends, or in the middle of the night. The question is, why are you out here?  
_Lucas._ Like you said, basketball players like to shoot hoops in the middle of the night.  
_Brooke._ That wasn't my question. I believe I said 'why'.  
_Lucas._ I guess I have a lot on my mind. See I've been thinking about this pretty girl I met a few days ago at a party. I can't get her out of my mind. The confusing part is what am I so supposed to do when she's supposed to hate me and I'm supposed to hate her?  
_Brooke._ What makes you think she hates you or as you put it supposed to hate you?  
_Lucas._ Well our families hate each other. Her's has all the money and mine has none. My family is the poor ones just trying to get by and her family has rubbed it in our faces since we both moved to Tree Hill. In fact, I have no idea why we hate each other. My mom says it's all to do with society.  
_Brooke._ Sounds pretty harsh. Seems to me that this girl you like so much doesn't really care about the money. In fact, I think she would throw it all away in a heartbeat, if it meant to be with you.  
_Lucas._ Would she?  
_Brooke._ She never really cared about the money in the first place. Whether it is you or the next guy that came around professing their love for her, it wouldn't matter; she'd give it up anyway.  
_Lucas._ I never professed I loved you; I just said I liked you a lot.  
_Brooke._ Oh, so we're talking about me? I thought we were talking about your invisible friend.  
_Lucas._ You knew all along, it was you.  
_Brooke._ Yeah, so?  
_Lucas._ So it really wouldn't matter if it was some other guy that came around. Wow, I feel loved.  
_Brooke._ I thought you didn't love me, so why should I show you any love?  
_Lucas._ I don't know. How about we talk about this more over lunch tomorrow at my mother's café? She won't mind that you're there. She really doesn't want to start another fight.  
_Brooke._ Yeah, that'd be nice. See you around Luke.  
_Lucas._ You too, pretty girl. (_Kisses her_)

_Exit all._

Scene II

_Enter Lucas and Brooke._

_Lucas. _Hey, pretty girl.  
_Brooke._ Hello to you, too, boyfriend.  
_Lucas._ So I've been thinking.  
_Brooke_. Oh this can't be good.  
_Lucas_. Ha ha, very funny. Anyway, I know you and I have been dating for only a month, but I want you to know, I love you Brooke Davis. I'm the guy for you. We're young, and we can't keep hiding this relationship without a sure bet that our parents won't tare us apart. What I'm trying to say is; would you marry me?  
_Brooke_. Sure, I'll marry you. On one condition.  
_Lucas_. And what is that my future Brooke Scott?  
_Brooke_. We still don't tell anyone, okay?  
_Lucas_. Some people have to know.  
_Brooke_. Fine but only Rachel and the person of your choice. Oh and please don't make it Nate.  
_Lucas_. What's wrong with Nate?  
_Brooke_. Nothing. He just has a tendency to blow things way out of proportion.  
_Lucas_. That's fine. I wasn't going to tell Nate anyway. I'm choosing Whitey.  
_Brooke_. Okay. See you later, Fiancé. Oh and by the way, I love you too.  
_Lucas_. Love you. See you later as well, pretty girl.

_Exit all._

Scene III

_Enter Nate, Haley, and Lucas._

_Nate._ Luke, where have you been? This is the first time we've hung out in almost a month.  
_Lucas_. Chill out. I've had to work at the garage and the café to get some money.  
_Haley_. Then, how come I haven't seen you either?  
_Lucas_. I don't know maybe we haven't had the same shifts. You guys I'm really tired and I have to get up early tomorrow morning, so can I catch you guys later?  
_Haley_. Sure. See you later.

_Exit all._

Scene IV

_Enter Whitey and Lucas._

_Lucas_. Hey coach, can I ask for a favor.  
_Whitey_. Sure.  
_Lucas_. I know you have a friend that's a minister. I was wondering if he could marry my girlfriend and I.  
_Whitey_. I never knew you and Peyton were dating.  
_Lucas_. We're not. I don't like her anymore. I'm in love. I'm in love with Brooke Davis.  
_Whitey_. That's not love, that's lust. Miss Davis is a beautiful young woman; but the two of you are too different. I don't see how you could ever love her, let alone date her.  
_Lucas_. Look coach, I know this is sudden, but I also know what I feel. And Brooke Davis is not just a pretty face she's smart and courageous.  
_Whitey_. Fine. If nothing else comes out of it, at least your families won't fight anymore. I'll talk to my minister.

_Exit all._

A/N: When I was reading this I just realized how fluffy this story sounds and how much I screwed up my grammar so if you find any mistakes please comment. Thank you.


	3. Act III

Act III, Scene I

_Enter Haley and Nate._

_Haley_. Nate we should just leave. It's really hot outside and we're all tired and cranky.  
_Nate_. We live in North Carolina, what do you expect? Besides this is all the more reason to go to the beach.  
_Haley_. Nate, stop making a fool of yourself.  
_Nate_. Be quiet.

_Enter Tim._

_Tim_. Hey idiots, where's Lucas? We have a score to settle.  
_Nate_. I don't know probably at work. So are you two going to fight?  
_Tim_. We're going to do something like that.  
_Haley_. Maybe we should just settle down. We don't know where Lucas is, will you please just stop this fighting. What good is going to come if you both are in jail?

_Enter Lucas._

_Lucas_. Hey, what's going on?  
_Tim_. Well it's been awhile. Haven't seen you in two months. Either way we have a score to settle.  
_Lucas_. Look man, I don't want to fight you. Your cousin already settled this for you.  
_Tim_. No she didn't. With Brooke out of the way, I can hurt you.  
_Nate_. Stop being such a wimp. Come on, Luke, I can beat him up.  
_Haley_. No! The three of you stop it right now.  
_Tim_. Shut up! Nobody was talking to you.  
_Nate_. Well if you're not going to fight him I will. I'll teach the guy a lesson once and for all.  
(_They fight_.)  
_Lucas_. Stop, Nate you don't know what you're doing.  
(_Tim beats Nate._)  
_Nate_. This is you're fault, the both of you. Your families will never stop this fighting. I'm going to miss you, Luke. You're my best friend.  
_Lucas_. No don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. Nate! Nate!  
(_Nate dies._)

_Exit Tim and Haley._

_Enter Tim._

_Lucas_. You are some coward, running away like that. If you're going to beat the life out of somebody, you might as well stick around to get arrested.  
_Tim_. I have no idea what you're talking about.  
_Lucas_. Sure, you don't. That's why I'm going to kill you. When you're lying on the ground bleeding to death begging for help, then you'll know why you're there.  
(_Reveals a gun_)  
_Tim_. You're the coward. You don't have the guts to pull that trigger.  
_Lucas_. Want to bet?  
(_Pulls the trigger, Tim dies)_

_Exit Lucas._

_Enter Haley, Mr. and Mrs. Davis, Karen, and Dan_

_Dan_. What happened here?  
_Haley_. Sir, Tim came around looking to fight Luke. When Lucas stopped by Tim taunted him, but he refused to fight Tim. Nate fought for him. Tim got carried away and Nate died. Lucas went after Tim, and shot him. I tried to stop all of this, but nobody would listen to me  
_Victoria_. Lies. My nephew was a good boy. Why would he want to hurt Lucas, let alone kill your son, Mayor?  
_Dan_. Your families have been fighting before I was born. I want a warrant out for the arrest of Lucas Scott on suspicion of murder.  
_Richard_. Suspicion? That boy murdered my nephew cold-heartedly.  
_Karen_. My son was killing your precious nephew, because he beat Nate to death. (_To Dan_) Nate is your son, Dan. He killed your son.  
_Dan_. My decision stands. Lucas Scott has a warrant out for his arrest for suspicion of murder.

_Exit all._

Scene II

_Enter Rachel and Brooke._

_Rachel_. Brooke, Tim's dead.  
_Brooke_. You're joking, right? Please tell you're joking. Tim can't be dead; I just talked to him an hour ago. No, no he's not dead. You don't know what you're talking about.  
_Rachel_. Tim beat Nate to death. Lucas was so angry; he wanted revenge. There's a warrant out for Lucas' arrest.  
_Brooke_. Lucas killed Tim? Lucas is going to prison. The penalty is what? Twenty years to life with parole. I can't believe it. I'm never going to see my husband again. We just got married last week; we haven't even gone on our honeymoon. Now Lucas is going to jail. I can't deal with this. This cannot be happening.  
_Rachel_. I'm sorry. Lucas is hiding out in Whitey's office. I'll go talk to him.

_Exit all._

Scene III

_Enter Whitey and Lucas._

_Lucas_. I'm never going to see Brooke again. I can't go to jail. I can't leave Brooke. I love her, too much. I never meant for this to happen; I never meant to kill Tim. I was just so angry. He killed my best friend. Nate was practically my brother and Tim killed him.  
_Whitey_. You should be glad you're not dead. If it had been you instead of Nate, you would have been the one lying on the side of the road. I'm not telling you to do this, but if you were to hide out, leave Tree Hill for a while, then you probably could get away with it. I will not be the one to tell you to go, I am only suggesting a way out.  
_Lucas_. You want me to leave Tree Hill, likes that's any better than going to prison.  
_Whitey_. Son, there is no prison here, so either way you'd be leaving Tree Hill. The closest prison would be Charlotte.

_Enter Rachel._

_Rachel_. Hey, sorry to interrupt your little pow wow, but Brooke is a wreck. She's lying in her bed crying over both Lucas and Tim. She doesn't know which one to miss more. It's actually pretty sad.  
_Lucas_. I have to see her. I'm not leaving without seeing her.  
_Rachel_. Wait, you're leaving? Where?  
_Whitey_. He's going to Raleigh for a while. Let everyone cool down, let the news about Tim and Nate's deaths settle down. If and when it does, we'll think about him coming back here.  
_Rachel_. You can stay at my house for the night, Brooke too. I'll stay with the Davis'. Good luck Lucas, you'll need it.

_Exit all._

Scene IV

_Enter Mr. and Mrs. Davis and Chase._

_Richard_. It's been nearly a month and that girl is still weeping. She needs to get her mind off Tim's death. I know she thought of her cousin as a brother and loved him very much, but this has gotten out of hand. She must move on with her life.  
_Chase_. Yes, sir. I understand completely. Brooke is only making her self appear weak by mourning for so long. I would like to ask to date her Mr. Davis and maybe in the near future her hand in marriage.  
_Victoria_. That is very kind of you to ask us first. It shows a great deal of respect. I can only speak for myself, but I'm sure my husband would agree with me that Brooke would greatly benefit from marrying you. Of course we will have to ask her first, but don't worry, even if she refuses I'm sure there are ways we can persuade her to agree.  
_Chase_. I wouldn't want to force her into marriage, if she doesn't want to.  
_Richard._ Non-sense, the merge of two great families will be marked in history. I'm looking forward to merging the Davis and Adams law firms in the future. Goodbye and take care Mr. Adams.  
_Chase_. Thank you.

_Exit all._

Scene V

_Enter Victoria and Brooke._

_Victoria_. Brooke dear, may I have a word with you?  
_Brooke_. I don't really have a choice in the matter.  
_Victoria_. No, you don't. Your father and I had a discussion about your future. We both have come to an agreement that you are to date Chase Adams. Later on you will marry him. I know people are going to say this is so sudden, so you will inform them that you have been dating for a year, and he has asked you to marry him. The engagement party is set for next week. You better get to know him quickly. I am planning the wedding for this summer. Goodbye my dear daughter. Rest up, tomorrow is going to be a long day.  
_Brooke_. No, I'm not marrying Chase. You cannot make me marry him. And since when am I your dear daughter. For the first fifteen years of my life Aunt Deb has raised me. You'd come to Tree Hill once every six months to see that she was raising your daughter correctly. All of a sudden you decide you want to play mom. Why? Why now? What, was this the plan all along? Sell me off to the highest bidder. Tim's death just slowed your plans. But you could use this to your advantage. Grieving daughter throws away her life, so the parental unit steps in and puts it back on track, by arranging a marriage to make her happy. Well guess what Victoria; it's not going to work.  
_Victoria_. I have had it with this tone of yours. I'm not going to deal with you anymore. Your father can force you into this, not me.  
_Brooke_. Yeah, I almost forgot. When things get tough, you start bailing.

_Exit Victoria._

_Enter Rachel._

_Brooke_. Rachel, what should I do? My parents can't force me to marry him, right?  
_Rachel_. I'm sorry to say this but I think you should date Chase. Annul your marriage with Lucas; he's not coming back, Brooke. If you want to wait to get married, ask your parents to postpone the wedding. I'm sure they'll understand.  
_Brooke. _Yeah, they'll understand. They'll understand, because they have to keep up their images of perfect doting parents to their only child. Yeah right, this'll never work.

_Exit all._

A/N: I know this seems a bit rushed, but this entire story is almost exactly like the play and I had to stick with the events that happen in the play in this order. Thank you.


	4. Act IV

Act IV, Scene I

_Enter Brooke and Whitey._

_Brooke_. I cannot believe them. They're making me marry some guy I barely know.  
_Whitey_. What in the name of god are you rambling about now?  
_Brooke_. My parents are making me marry Chase Adams by the end of summer. I can't marry him, that's polyandry. That's illegal. I'm not ready to tell my parents about my marriage with Lucas and I refuse to tell my parents without Lucas here, with me.  
_Whitey_. I am going to get arrested for this. Run away, go to Charlotte, not Raleigh. If both of you are in the same city it's more likely they'll find both of you. To make it seem as if you weren't acting by yourself forge a ransom note.  
_Brooke_. Will that work? I mean Charlotte is still pretty close to Tree Hill.  
_Whitey_. The police would search Tree Hill and other towns within a twenty-mile radius first. Most kidnappers don't travel far and if they do they travel out of state or country.  
_Brooke_. Okay, I don't want to know how you know that. How am I supposed to forge a ransom note? I think people would know my handwriting.  
_Whitey_. Type it at one of the computers in the school library and don't save it onto the computer or your school account.  
_Brooke_. Okay, I guess I'll be packing up. Thank you, I know you have jeopardized your life for me and Luke. I don't know how we could pay you.  
_Whitey_. Goodbye, Brooke Davis.

_Exit all._

Scene II

_Enter Rachel and Victoria._

_Victoria_. Where is my daughter? She's supposed to be getting ready for the engagement party, this afternoon.  
_Rachel_. I'll go get her. She's probably just up in her room, procrastinating. (_Goes to Brooke's room, finds ransom note_) Uh-oh, this is not good. Not good at all.  
_Victoria_. What is it? What are looking at? (_Reads ransom note_) We need to call the police.

_Exit all._

A/N: This is a really short chapter because Act IV in the play is just as short. Thank you.


	5. Act V

Act V, Scene I

_Enter Lucas and Skills on the phone._

_Lucas_. Hey Skills. What's been happening there? I'm really bored here. So why are you calling? Did something happen? Is Brooke okay?  
_Skills_. It's not good. The police are searching everywhere for her. Tree Hill High is practically a New York City school.  
_Lucas_. What, what is going on? Who is 'she'? I swear if you're referring to Brooke, I'm going to get on the next train to Tree Hill.  
_Skills_. There was a ransom sitting on her bed. Rachel went to look for her, but only found the note.  
_Lucas_. I got to get down there. I have to help find her.  
_Skills_. Hold it. You can't come down here. If you do the police will just arrest you for murder and suspicion of kidnapping. Then you won't be of any good to Brooke.

_Exit Skills._

_Enter Owen._

_Lucas_. I need some stuff.  
_Owen_. How much do you want?  
_Lucas_. Enough to get me by for a month.  
_Owen_. I hope you know what you're doing.  
_Lucas_. I do.  
_Owen_. This is murder.  
_Lucas_. I have money. Money that you've never dreamed about.  
_Owen_. Fine. I'll have it ready in two days.  
_Lucas_. Thanks, I owe you man.  
_Owen_. I don't think you'll have time to repay me.

_Exit all._

Scene II

_Enter Whitey and his assistant coach._

_Whitey_. Where's the boy? You were supposed to go to Charlotte and bring Lucas back.  
_Assistant_. There was a car accident on the road. I was stuck on the thruway for three hours. I had to get off on the next exit and go back to Tree Hill.  
_Whitey_. Fine. I'll call him. (_Calls Lucas_) His cell is disconnected. I got to get to Brooke.

_Exit all._

_Enter Lucas and Skills._

_Skills_. Man, what do you think you're doing? Drugs, this is not like you, Luke.  
_Lucas_. Yeah, because you know me so well.  
_Skills_. Actually, I do. You're one of my best friends Lucas. We tell each other everything. You don't take drugs. I know you love Brooke, but she's not dead. She could come back any second and this could kill you. Death is not the answer. Just wait.  
_Lucas_. The cops closed the case; they don't believe she's alive anymore. Skills, I will kill you if you don't leave me. Give this letter to my parents. It explains everything to them. If Brooke ever does come back. Tell her how much I loved her. Tell her that I did this for her, but not blame her. I'm letting her be free. Go now.  
_Skills_. I'll miss you man. I love you, like a brother.

_Exit Skills._

Scene III

_Enter Brooke and Whitey._

_Brooke_. I don't understand; why did I have to come back?  
_Whitey_. I can't get a hold of Lucas. I'm worried about him. I tried to send someone to get him but he got held up. He's a smart kid, but he's done some pretty stupid things in the past.  
_Brooke_. I should just turn myself in. This isn't even worth it. I can't let Lucas hurt himself, because I was being selfish.  
_Whitey_. What, are you crazy? They'll put you in jail.  
_Brooke_. So, it doesn't matter anymore. Lucas thinks I'm practically dead. God knows what he'll plan to do.

_Enter Skills on the phone._

_Skills_. Oh man Coach; you need to go down to the River Court. Lucas is in trouble. I couldn't stop him; he threatened to kill me. I have to go to the police and to Keith and Karen. Please, hurry before it's too late.

_Exit Skills._

_Whitey_. We have to get down to the River Court. Lucas is back. (_Go to the River Court._)  
_Brooke_. Where is he? I can't find him anywhere.  
_Whitey_. Over here. (_Find Lucas on the ground, dead._)  
_Brooke_. Oh god. Lucas! Lucas, you cannot do this to me! Lucas, wake up! Somebody save him. Please, just help him.  
_Whitey_. Brooke, we have to get out of here. People are coming. Brooke, let's go.

_Exit Whitey._

_Brooke_. God, I loved you so much. I can't live without you. (_Finds Lucas' gun._) I'll be with you soon enough. (_Shoots herself._)

Scene IV

_Enter Dan, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, and Mr. and Mrs. Davis._

_Dan_. What is going on here? I just got a call from a student from the high school. He said something about a suicide.  
_Keith_. I don't know.

_Enter Whitey._

_Whitey_. I think I can explain everything. Lucas and Brooke fell in love. They got married. He murdered Tim. Lucas then ran away to Raleigh. Then Brooke was forced to date Chase and she couldn't so she ran away as well to Charlotte. Skills told Lucas that Brooke was kidnapped and he overdosed on drugs. Brooke used his gun to kill herself. This is all my fault. I could have stopped it. All I did was make it worse.  
_Keith_. No, Whitey, this is not your fault at all. This is mine and Richard's fault. We tolerated the fighting, when we could've stopped it. I cannot believe I killed my only son and his wife with our fighting.  
_Richard_. I murdered my only daughter. I loved her so much; I just wanted what was best for her.  
_Dan_. I hope you all can learn to love each other like Brooke and Lucas. They gave their lives, so you better stop this fighting, for your children's sakes.

_Exit all._

A/N: So this is the end. Thank you for all who have read; I really appreciate it.


End file.
